


The Truth Gets Out

by reader1718



Category: Old Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Truth Gets Out

One day, Kate Warren was sitting in the shade of a tree outside her home on the top of Ashpeak Mountain in the town of Ashpeak, Australia, thinking about the time she'd recently spent in medieval Scotland with Jarrod Thornton, the new boy at her school. Up until that time, she'd been attracted to Jarrod based solely on his power and the desire to help him, but during those days in Thorntyne Keep, she and Jarrod had grown romantically attracted to each other. So now, what they'd merely pretended before--being lovers--was now true. She loved him and his actions suggested that he felt the same. When they got back, Jarrod had said no when Tasha Daniels asked him about taking her to Pecs's party and had furthermore announced he'd be taking HER to the party instead. Since then, they'd started dating, but Jarrod had not valiantly defended her since they came back. Did he still care?, Kate wondered.

She didn't get much of a chance to think much about it, though, because at that moment Pecs showed up with Tasha Daniels in tow. "Hey look! It's 'Scary Face'. Want us to leave? Gonna use your powers to make us leave, 'Scary Face'?" Pecs taunted, grabbing Kate by the wrist and pulling her over to him, attempting to kiss her. Tasha laughed her silly little laugh as Pecs held Kate close. "Eww! Let go Pecs! I don't want to kiss you! Let me go!" Kate cried, struggling to break Pecs's grip. "Let's see 'Scary Face' fly" Pecs said, dragging Kate over to the edge of the mountain cliff and preparing to throw her off it.

Just then, Jarrod came walking up the path looking for Kate and saw Pecs at the edge of the cliff with Kate, about to throw her off. "Kate! Let her go!" Jarrod shouted, charging Pecs in an attempt to get him to let go of Kate's wrist. However, Pecs merely pushed Jarrod aside and flung Kate off the edge! She barely managed to catch the ledge, but she was losing her grip fast. Kate screamed, frightened, but Jarrod (who was being restrained by Pecs) couldn't get to her.

Finally Jarrod realized he had no choice. He'd have to use his powers. Closing his eyes, Jarrod reached inside himself for the power he knew was there and wished for there to be steps and ledges in the rock under Kate's feet. Instantly a crumbling, cracking sound filled the air as ledges wide enough for a person's foot began to form. The ground shook as handholds began to form in the top of the cliff. Kate managed to use them to climb back up and as soon as she was safe, Jarrod turned his attention to Pecs and Tasha. There was more rumbling, and soon the ground beneath Pecs's and Tasha's feet began to open up and crumble. Holes began to form in the ground and Tasha and Pecs's feet were soon stuck fast as Jarrod caused the holes to close up around their feet and ankles, effectively trapping them long enough for him to embrace Kate.

Tasha and Pecs stared dumbfounded from where they were trapped, realization dawning on their faces. "Man, and I thought 'Scary Face' was the only freak around here. Forget taking me to the party. You two freaks deserve each other," Tasha declared. Pecs just looked at them with disgust. Jarrod didn't know what would happen after that, but he knew he and Kate would deal with it together.


End file.
